


The real thing

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Pictures
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Mi andava di dirti che ti amavo in quel momento e basta. Così come mi andava di scattarti quella foto e basta. Non è come se io non ti ami o non ti trovi bello per ogni altro istante della mia vita. Perché è così.”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	The real thing

**_~ The real thing ~_ **

Yuya era quasi affascinato.

Quella serata ci voleva proprio, a parer suo. Erano da qualche tempo che tornava a casa sfinito, senza nemmeno avere le forze di fare qualcosa che non fosse mangiare e andare a dormire. Come risultato, lui e Yuri non si erano potuti vedere molto, e la cosa cominciava a pesargli.

Quando dunque era tornato a casa e vi aveva trovato il fidanzato non solo la cosa non lo aveva infastidito minimamente, aveva anzi benedetto il momento in cui aveva deciso di dargli una copia delle chiavi.

Yuri gli aveva preparato la cena e dopo si erano messi sul divano, accendendo la televisione puramente per atmosfera, e non perché la stessero realmente guardando.

Non era niente di speciale o di particolare, ma gli era piaciuta quella sensazione di familiarità, quel modo in cui Yuri stesso sentiva la mancanza di loro momenti insieme, e di come fosse sempre pronto a rimediare e a farlo sentire rilassato nei momenti di maggior stress.

E in quel preciso istante poi, ci stava riuscendo alla perfezione.

Yuya non aveva particolarmente voglia quella sera, e anche il più piccolo doveva essersene reso conto.

Doveva però anche aver notato che più che mancanza di voglia, si trattava per lo più di stanchezza; non si era perciò fatto alcun problema nel prendere in mano le redini, mostrandogli fin da subito quanto fosse ben disposto nei suoi confronti.

E Yuya non aveva mancato di notarlo e di apprezzarlo, e ora gli passava intento le mani fra i capelli tirandolo contro di sé mentre il più piccolo schiudeva le labbra sulla sua erezione, scivolando verso il basso con la lingua, avvolgendolo del tutto con la propria bocca.

Yuya pensava davvero che quello fosse il modo migliore per dimenticarsi di qualsiasi stanchezza o stress provati in quegli ultimi giorni; e non voleva nemmeno dare troppo a vedere a Yuri quanto se lo stesse godendo, ma gli era difficile trattenersi in quella situazione.

Era bello, Yuri, in quel preciso istante. Era eccitante, e Yuya sapeva che guardarlo in quel modo ancora un po’ più a lungo lo avrebbe facilmente portato all’orgasmo.

Il suo gesto successivo fu istintivo, e decisamente un azzardo, ma non riuscì in alcun modo a trattenersi.

Afferrò il cellulare dalla tasca dei propri jeans, abbandonati accanto a lui sul divano, e fece una foto al più piccolo, il quale aveva osservato l’intera scena con gli occhi sbarrati.

Yuya avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi una reazione del genere, ma quando lo vide risollevarsi da lui non riuscì a trattenere un gemito di disappunto gettando il peso del corpo in avanti e guardandolo male.

“Yuri!” si lamentò, scendendo con la mano che aveva ancora ancorata alla sua testa, andando ad accarezzargli il viso come a spronarlo.

“Yuri cosa?” ribatté. “Davvero, Yuu, ti sembra il caso?” domandò, accennando con la testa al cellulare ancora in mano al fidanzato.

Il più grande scrollò le spalle, sentendosi affatto colpevole.

“Perché no? Ti trovavo eccitante, eri bello e ti ho fatto una foto. Non ci vedo niente di male in questo.” fece un sospiro, rivolgendogli poi un mezzo sorriso. “Così durante le sere in cui non sarai qui con me, ti sentirò vicino in questo modo, no?” lo prese in giro.

Yuri alzò un sopracciglio, rivolgendogli uno sguardo indecifrabile prima di scrollare le spalle, tornando con la bocca su di lui senza aggiungere nemmeno un’altra parola.

Per Yuya in quel momento riuscire a comprendere che cosa stesse pensando era come risolvere un rompicapo, ma non aveva davvero la concentrazione necessaria per pensarci in quel momento.

Tornò con le mani sui suoi capelli, tornò a spingersi dentro quella bocca, in quel calore umido ed avvolgente, chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò andare ad esso anima e corpo, sentendosi di nuovo vicino al culmine in poco tempo, inarcando i fianchi per andare incontro alle labbra di Yuri quando raggiunse l’orgasmo nella sua bocca, continuando a tenerlo stretto contro di sé, impiegando qualche secondo prima di riuscire a lasciarlo andare.

“Dèi Yuri, quanto ti amo.” gli disse poi, gli occhi ancora serrati, quella confessione tra gli ansiti tanto spontanea che fu lui per primo a sorprendersene.

Il più piccolo apparentemente non si scompose, e rialzatosi da terra si concesse teatralmente di passare il dorso della mano sulla bocca, prima di lasciarsi andare accanto a lui sul divano.

Quando Yuya riaprì gli occhi lo trovò con le braccia conserte e lo sguardo fisso di fronte a sé, quel rompicapo per lui ancora vivo nella sua espressione, e solo allora cominciò a preoccuparsene.

“Piccolo, che cosa c’è?” gli domandò con un sospiro, afferrando i jeans e indossandoli velocemente, prima di passare un braccio dietro la schiena di Yuri, tirandolo contro di sé.

“Nulla.” l’altro gli rivolse un sorriso sarcastico. “È sempre un piacere sentirti dire che mi ami in occasioni del genere.”

Yuya sbuffò, quasi divertito, prima di sollevarlo leggermente per i fianchi, lasciandolo sedere sopra di sé.

“Quanto sei antipatico.” lo riprese bonariamente. “Mi andava di dirti che ti amavo in quel momento e basta. Così come mi andava di scattarti quella foto e basta. Non è come se io non ti ami o non ti trovi bello per ogni altro istante della mia vita. Perché è così.” gli fece notare, soddisfatto del breve sorriso che il più piccolo si concesse a quelle sue parole.

“Davvero?” chiese, voltandosi a guardarlo dritto negli occhi. “Allora, visto che mi ami e che mi trovi così bello” si protese in avanti per prendere il cellulare del più grande, fissando la foto con una smorfia e poi cancellandola. “La prossima volta che mi vorrai sentire vicino, chiamami e chiedimi di venire qui da te. Senza aspettare che sia io a chiedertelo e senza rifugiarti dietro una foto di dubbio gusto che avresti usato gli dèi soli sanno per cosa.”

Yuya alzò le braccia in segno di resa, scoppiando a ridere, e poi tornando ad abbracciarlo, baciandolo brevemente sulle labbra.

“Non mi sarei mai accontentato di una foto.” mormorò poi, sorridendogli. “Dal vivo è decisamente meglio.”

Yuri alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma non commentò oltre, e Yuya seppe che non se l’era presa.

Rimasero ancora a lungo distesi sul divano, senza fare niente di concreto, ma al più grande non dispiacque più di tanto.

Dopo quelle giornate così stancanti e così vuote, avere Yuri lì con sé era la cosa migliore che potesse desiderare. 


End file.
